


Jared Yeets

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan tries to incorporate some slang into his lessons





	Jared Yeets

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this, but after my friend read this and was laughing about it all day, I figured I would. Please take into account that this is not my standard of writing. This was a random idea that morphed into a story, just for laughs

Logan stood at the head of his math class, explaining integers.

"So, to calculate the distance between a negative integer and a positive one, you need to drop the sign from the negative number, and add the two numbers. For instance," He clicked a button on his remote, and the projector lit up, showing a basic problem.

"The difference between -5 and positive 15 is..."

"Twenty."

Logan nodded.

"As for word problems, you will often hear the words below sea level, and above sea level. For instance," He clicked again. "If one person is living in a town that is -30 meters below sea level, and another person lives 120 meters above sea level, then the distance between them is.."

"One hundred and fifty."

"No."

"One hundred and fifty meters." Another corrected

Logan nodded again. "Never forget to label. Now, if a center point is established, say, in the middle of a room, then anything to the left of that point would be negative, and anything to the right would be positive. Now," He clicked the remote again, smiling to himself as he remembered exactly what the next slide said.

"If Jared, at -0.19 feet, is chilling 0.76feet from his bro, because they’re not gay, how many feet would he have to yeet himself to confess his undying love for said bro?"

It was his attempt at integrating slang words into his teaching to relate to his students in a fun way.

His students gave him a blank stare, and there were a few soft giggles. Dang it, one of those words were probably out of date.

But then one student slowly raised his hand and said, "Jared would have to yeet himself 0.95 feet."

And the class exploded into laughter. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Thank you Anthony."


End file.
